<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again - Gagging/Choking by rainbowchristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468172">Never Again - Gagging/Choking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy'>rainbowchristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dan Howell, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to try something new in bed but after the first try, Phil swears to never do it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Again - Gagging/Choking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! How are you? I hope you're all having a lovely morning/afternoon/evening and enjoy the fic!</p><p>Sorry this is so short, breathplay is really not my thing but I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan and Phil’s sexual relationship is only just taking its first steps. It was handjobs on the couch or the occasional blowjob. It was making out in the shower together but going no further. It was, well, rather simplistic. And Dan wanted something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d had ‘proper sex’ a few times before but it was always slow and careful, Phil stretching him for far too long to ‘make sure he was ready’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Dan had his back against the bed, watching Phil with eyes that were mostly black voids. Phil climbed over him slowly, grinding his boxer-clad hips against Dan’s bare crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” Dan moaned, desperate for more friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” whispered Phil, silencing Dan with a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil slowly reached for the bottle of lube, covering his fingers and gently prodding Dan’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan groaned as Phil’s fingers entered him, twisting in the familiar way to hit his prostate dead-on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretching process took much too long, as always. By the time three fingers were moving in and out of him rhythmically, he was moaning Phil’s name, pleading to have his cock and complaining that he was “stretched enough for two dicks.” Phil didn’t particularly like the implications of the statement but at least it got him lubing up his cock and pushing into Dan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Phil,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan, oh god I love you,” Phil replied, thrusting in and out of Dan at a slow but reasonable speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something Dan wanted, though. Something he’d been craving since his and Phil’s first time together. He wanted to orgasm while being about to faint. He wanted Phil to take control of him in every way. For him to control something vital to life, something like his breath. Well, not something </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> his breath, something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Phil,” Dan stuttered, Phil’s tip hitting his prostate and sending him that much closer to his climax. Releasing his fingers from where they tangled in the sheets, he reached for Phil’s hand which was holding his hip. Grabbing him, he slowly led his hand to Dan’s throat, placing it there and pushing Phil’s hand against his windpipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan-” Phil began, trying to remove his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please, Phil please,” Dan begged, rocking his hips and causing Phil to buck into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Phil whined, stilling inside Dan with his hips pressed right against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Dan said determinedly. “I trust you.” Dan rolled his hips again, Phil cantering in and resuming his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched against Dan’s throat and after one more nod from Dan, his grip tightened, slowly cutting off Dan’s oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was on fire, he could only focus on Phil’s dick and how light-headed he was becoming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna, come,” Dan choked out. Phil hummed in agreement, tightening his grip and quickening his thrusts absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan’s orgasm ripped through his body, his entire being heightened by the need for oxygen. He vaguely felt Phil’s cum inside him but he was too deprived of oxygen to really pay attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision began to cloud as Phil’s hand disappeared from his throat, his body automatically gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan, Dan, did I hurt you? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, why did you ever let me do that?” Phil rushed out, hands fretting above him but not touching as if he were afraid to hurt Dan anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dan’s face returned to its normal colour, his fingers lightly touched his throat. Phil swatted his hands away, scared of the possible damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Phil,” Dan croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water.” Phil nodded, immediately retrieving a glass for him. After drinking all of it, Dan’s throat was soothed and talking became a little easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Phil demanded, fetching the now-empty glass and placing it on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, that was the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are never doing it again. I don’t care how much you liked it. I don’t like seeing you like that, it scares me,” Phil said, pulling Dan into his lap and carding his fingers through Dan’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, thank you for trying it though,” Dan smiled, snuggling into Phil and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>